Just So You Know
by Error Cannot Reach Author
Summary: Companion fic to Quirks. Sort of. Mikado loves Kida. But what can he do since Kida has finally found a girl. Add on that he is mixed up with Izaya and Shizuo's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series. **

"Just so you know." He started to say. "The date went well."

"Oh cool. I'm happy for you." I gave a crooked smile. "Next time I'll have to meet the lucky girl."

"Of course!" He threw his arm over my shoulder and I couldn't help but wish we could stay like this forever. "Now we need to find a girl for you."

"Ahh Kida-kun! I already have a person I like!" After yelling I realized what I just said. Suddenly the floor became very interesting.

"Mikado! Why am I the last to know?!" Pretending to cry, he got me to look back up at him.

"Oh you're an idiot!"

"Me? An idiot?" He struck a dramatic pose. "You must be confusing me with another Kida."

Continuing to walk, I ignored him as best as I could. I had a limit for how much of his idiocy I could stand. Though it seemed sort of silly that it was now that he finally decided to settle down and actually date a girl. What had happened to trying to pick up girls on the street?

"Earth to Mikado! We have reached your turn!" He placed his hands on my shoulder, turning me to face him. "And don't think you will get away with not telling me who you like. It's probably that girl you ran into the other day. Right?"

Blushing, I shook my head. Damn him for bring up my love life while we were out in public. But as tempting as it was to push him away, I couldn't do it. He really was clueless, but I guess it was a good thing that he didn't notice. I highly doubted he would continue being my friend if he knew.

"Who is it!? The suspense is killing me!" He tried to drag me back as I turned to walk away. "I'm sure I'll like who ever it is. As long as it isn't Izaya."

He went silent for a few moments. Glaring at the sidewalk seemed like the most important thing for him right now. Time to make my escape.

"Kay catch you later Kida!" I yelled as I took off running down the street. Before long I was at my apartment. Taking off my shoes I couldn't help but think of Izaya and Shizuo.

_Haha talk about messed up._

Most people didn't know about their relationship. I was one of the select few. But I was more in touch with Izaya. And it seemed like I was the prime target for unloading all your relationship problems. Lucky me.

_Why couldn't I have someone to ask me how I felt? Someone who would listen To my problems. Cause gods know I have a lot. _

I sighed. I did have Kida but he was usually too caught up in whatever he was doing to realize how I really felt. Like how much I really loved him. He can be so...so...dumb. but he was my dumb best friend. And if I could hold on to that I would be happy.

**A/N: Well here you have it. The beginning of yet another story. This will be a companion fic of sorts to Quirks. Cause I absolutely love Mikado and Izaya. And Mikado is in love with Kida if that wasn't obvious. -shrug- Anyway if you have read Quirks and are wondering if it is completed. It is not. I just have a lousy immune system and keep getting colds. So I'm gonna try and update it today. Review please. The next chapters should be longer**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own this series.**

**Kida's pov**

Before I knew it my best had walked away. All because I had gotten caught up glaring at the cement because someone had said Izaya's name. Regardless of the fact that it was me that said it. But now I was stuck without knowing who Mikado likes. Sure I could have followed him to his house but that wouldn't be as fun. I'm sure I could pry it out of him within a few minutes of tickling or something. If I waited then I would have the pleasure of bringing it up in front of Anri.

He has liked her for so long already. So it was probably her he was referring to. And even if not then...well that would be interesting. Hmm but I wonder why I brought up Izaya.

I mean sure he would have to be the last person for anyone to like. But he is a guy most of all. It's not like that magically changed. Oh well it was just a lame joke.

However as I kept walking I couldn't shake the thought from my mind. What if Mikado was gay? Not that I had anything against them but how could they give up girls. Anyway, I questioned how I would take it if Mikado was gay. As far as I knew it he has liked girls his entire life but it wasn't like you would be overly public if you had those sort of feelings.

Even so what guy could he possibly like. Of course it would have to be someone bigger then him. Which didn't really narrow anything down. I almost laughed out loud at the fact that I had resigned myself to the fact that my best friend would be the bottom. But regardless, it wasn't like he knew a lot of guys. Well had guy friends. As far as I knew I was his only guy friend.

I paused. It wasn't like he could possibly like me. I mean I know I'm awesome and probably the cause of various wet dreams for both guys and girls. But it was one hundred percent known that I liked girls. Who the hell would really come to love me knowing that. It would just be heartbreak for them and to be honest I probably wouldn't notice till it would be to late.

I backtracked in my thoughts. Gosh I sounded like a jerk. No wonder girls didn't want to date me. Ouch. Ok this wasn't supposed to turn to me insulting myself. But I think it's pretty clear that he couldn't be in love with me.

Looking up I realized I had somehow made it back to Mikado's apartment. Part of me didn't want to see him after the turn my thoughts had taken. But another part wanted me to find out who he liked just so I could put my mind to rest. Sighing I slowly made my way up the stairs.

As I reached the top I was surprised to see Shizuo. He pushed by me and seemed to magically open up a lot more questions. Why the hell was he here? And what the hell was my friend mixed up in?

I all but ran the few feet left to his apartment door. The door was unlocked so I just walked in. I just hoped I wouldn't find him half dead. I mean Shizuo's clothes were not covered in blood or anything but that didn't promise anything.

Walking to his room I came to see Mikado. And Izaya.

Both in perfect health. And both staring at me. I was tempted to try and play it cool but Izaya wasn't even trying. Which was weird cause I half expected him to breeze out the door before I could find the energy to speak. Maybe he had been hurt. I mean it's not like Shizuo would leave his enemy unharmed at anytime.

Exhausted from all the thinking I had been doing I simply slid to the floor. I stared expectantly at them to explain what the hell was going on.

**A/N: Ok a good a place as any to stop. Yeah Umm this is where the "companion fic of sorts" to Quirks comes into play. This would be pretty much what Kida is doing for the past couple of chapters in Quirks. The ending would be chapter twelve. Which I still haven't written. I'm working on it I promise. I just decided that this is what I want to happen next in Quirks. Oh and probably if you want to see what happens next sooner then it will probably be in Quirks. Unless I make it a short chapter...Anyway I hope I will finally get around to updating. I am finally out of school for the summer so I should have more time. Please review and/or favorite. **


End file.
